


Unrelated Drabbles

by bugchicklv



Series: Winning Isn't Everything [5]
Category: Make Me a Supermodel (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugchicklv/pseuds/bugchicklv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five 100-word drabbles (Ben/Ronnie x4 plus one Aeryn/Ben/Ronnie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrelated Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> "100-word drabble" is technically redundant, but until people stop using "drabble" to mean anything from a sentence-fic to a short novella...well, I guess I'll keep saying it.
> 
> (Drabble = 100 words exactly)

He didn’t mean what he said; it just came out. Lashing at his roommate, at Casey, was spiteful and cruel and if he could take it back he would.

Ben knew that every little thing mattered in this competition, and losing the challenge could be what lands him in the bottom. It’s an explanation, not an excuse.

He’s upset with himself, with how he’s lost focus—with how attached to Ronnie he’s become. If America decides that he can’t be made into a Supermodel he can live with that. What he can’t live with is the disappointment in Ronnie’s eyes.

****

Ronnie opened the door and was shocked to see Ben standing there, on his stoop. Here, in Chicago. His eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was running; his t-shirt and jeans were wrinkled, dirty. It looked as if he’d done nothing but cry for days.

Ronnie briefly took note of the suitcase behind Ben before pulling him inside and enfolding him into welcoming arms.

“It just wasn’t the same,” Ben whispered as he collapsed against him. “I couldn’t do it anymore. The lies…”

Stroking his head and rocking him gently, Ronnie replied, “I know, Ben. I’m so sorry.” 

****

Smooth skin. Hard muscles. Strong hands. Tight...

Ben swallowed hard to chase away the stray thoughts about his roommate and wondered if he would have looked as sexy as this almost-naked girl had he been paired with Ronnie for the photo; wondered if could have gotten out of the shoot still convinced he was straight.

Somehow, he doubted it. Either way.

“Whatcha looking at?” Ronnie asked as he peeked over Ben’s shoulder.

Ben quickly closed the portfolio, hiding the pictures he’d been staring at so intently and gruffly replied, “Nothing.”

Ronnie grinned and said, “I wished it were you, too.”

*****

After one too many uncomfortable brush-offs--and another frustrating denial from Ben about his sex appeal—a thoroughly frustrated Ronnie had had enough.

He angrily stalked across the room to roughly grasp hold of Ben’s hand. He dragged it forward, pressing Ben’s palm against his achingly hard cock, and leaned in close, their lips only a hair’s breadth apart. “This is what you do to me,” he whispered frantically, desperate to get his point across. “This is how sexy you are.”

A light finally flickered on behind those blue eyes and Ronnie knew that, if nothing else, Ben believed him.

*****

Two sets of lips slowly kissed their way down his chest. Two pairs of hands worked him out of his pants. Two eager tongues teased his cock, licked his balls-- one soft, all give and no take; the other hard and demanding.

Ben reached down to tangle his hand in Aryn’s hair, stroked his fingers across Ronnie’s fevered brow and stared as they hungrily lapped at him. He wasn’t supposed to be doing this. He had a girl at home.

But his girl only had one pair of hands and one tongue, and nothing she ever did felt like this.


End file.
